


Little Hero (snipp)

by ReticentGrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Drabble, Gen, Loss of Child, Murder, Other, POV First Person, Sadness, Snippet, Woops, parental loss, sorry - Freeform, this happens a lot in Naruto doesn't it, unbetaed, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentGrace/pseuds/ReticentGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random bit that I wrote while trying to learn a character who shoved their way into my head- sorry about this, everyone. WARNING: Death, Blood, Child Murder, Adult Murder, Death Scenes. I think that gets most of it out of the way. Who's even going to read this auuuugh *is a spineless flan*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hero (snipp)

“...D...daddy…? Did I…...did I save Papa…?”

And it’s those words...those small words out of everything I’ve seen, everything I’ve heard, that finally make me crumple. The walls I’d been building, the strong face that had appeared the moment I’d opened the door...it crumbled around me, around us; i held you closer. I held you closer, closed my eyes, and I only managed a sob, at first- a harsh breath of air that you were too far gone to register. You were so small...you were so, so small and warm and beautiful, even when more blood was on you than in you. My beautiful, Selfless, perfect son…

...for the first and last time in your very short life, I lied to you. I smiled down at you with the strength of the rising sun as your own set, even if I couldn’t quite stop the tears. The last thing you should see was one of us smiling at you...and the last thing you needed was the truth.

“...y-you....did. You did; Papa’s going to be just fine. D-don’t you remember that you’ve always been our little Hero, Hiro?” I joked, managed to joke without choking...and somehow, you found the strength to giggle- found found the strength to smile that still shocks me, years later. The strength to smile and turn your head; to press a kiss to my arm that had Shurikens clattering from my hand. 

The sound of cold metal almost obscured your words, but not quite. I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if they had.

“I’m glad. I…..love you, Daddy, but….i’m….so...tired…..”

So tired...so...tired. I want to scream, but it catches; it catches and drowns itself in rising tide of denials, because I know what's happening and I can't stop it. I can't stop -you-. I can only hold you and try to smile back. I'm not sure that it looks real...but I'm not sure that you see, anymore. I think it's better that you don't.

“Th...then sleep, little love. Dream of Daddy and p-papa.”

I’m still amazed to this day that the bile only rose in my throat after your eyes fell closed...that the wail I let out, the piercing roar of pain and loss, only left my lips when your own stopped moving. The air in my lungs only left when yours did- I remember so little else. I injured three of the guards who came to my shrieking...I nearly killed the fourth after they managed to wrench your cold body away from my arms. I don’t remember, after that...I remember so little that it hurts, sometimes, but…

...but…

...in my darkest hours, on the longest nights...I try to remember that you died with a smile on your face and laughter in your heart. You died believing you were a hero. You died knowing that you were loved completely, unconditionally...and I will never lose another person as I lost you, again.

I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to love anyone enough for that, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ........Woops. I need to learn to write happy things. ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ That will never happen.


End file.
